The Bells of Beauty
by Artistic Anxiety
Summary: Crossover with the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Full Summary inside. A beast remains in a cathedral believing the only good he can do is ring the bells. A persecuted outsider will soon find herself crossing paths with him.


A beast, cursed to be unloved and isolated from society, remains with only one purpose: to ring the bells of the bell tower in the cathedral. Led to believe that he is an abomination and creature of Hell, he only has his enchanted objects and the gargoyles who keep him company.

A girl, persecuted and disliked for her background, is an outsider. With only the love of her inventive father and the friendship with the Captain of the Guard she is able to keep on going.

After a strange turn of events, these two are forced to meet and will find it is much harder to stray from each other than what they intially believed.

**The Bells of Beauty**

_Prologue: The Story Before The Story_

**Paris, 1482**

**P**aris was as glorious as ever that morning as the glistening sun broke over the eastern horizon. The shadows of the buildings stretched across the city, yet a hint of gold touched every tower and every home. One by one, people emerged from their homes to begin the daily tasks that awaited them. Tailors began to open their shops and wonderful scent erupted from the windows of various bakeries. By mid-morning, the town was bustling with a life like no other.

It was in a clearing near a cathedral where many youths were socializing. There, many young women gathered to gossip and men to discuss business. But off in the distance, a group of children gathered even though no one paid them any mind. Many of them had collected in a group in a shape much similar to that of a half-circle. In front of them was a bright cart where silks of warm and bright colors hung giving it an exotic look. A large window remained open wide as if room to sell goods, or even do something as entertaining as hosting a puppet show. As if one cue, a figure appeared in the window.

He was a man of average height and was thin. Literally, one could say he was only skin, muscle, and bone and there was little fat on his body. It was hard to guess what age he was, however most would have been willing to say he was perhaps in his thirties. His face was covered by a purple mask, yet he had a black beard. While his age and specific features were more difficult to detect, it was obvious to many what he was: a gypsy.

The children seemed not to notice that he was a gypsy though. If they did, none cared for all they were interested in was what the gypsy man was to _say_. Each child clutched their hand with a look of awe and question on their faces. They waited patiently, but soon one, a small boy, could not keep his mouth quiet.

"Clopin! What story are you going to tell us?" He inquired with the impatience leaking through his voice. Bright blue eyes waited anxiously.

This inquirement began a whole line of questions among the children to spark out.

"Yes! What story, Clopin?"

"Is is a scary story?"

"No! It'll be a nice one."

"I want to hear that one story again! The one about the boy who found the magic lamp-"

"Shhh!" A voice suddenly broke their words. With a swift wave of his hand, Clopin quieted the group of children. Instantly their interest was rekindled as they listened carefully for whatever Clopin was about to say. Only the ringing of bells could be heard. I was then he looked to the side where not far away a large cathedral stood. The gaze of the youths followed, but they refocused on the gypsy when he looked back at them to speak.

"Listen! They're beautiful, no?"(1) He inquired with an an almost passionate sound to his voice. Not noticing the confused looks on the small faces of who watched him, he continued, "So many colors of sound, so many changing moods...Because you know, they can't ring all by themselves."

From below the window in the cart, a puppet suddenly appeared. To anyone it was obviously an imitation of Clopin himself from the golden feathered hat to the earring in his right ear. "They don't?"It asked in a high-pitched tone.

Clopin pretended to hold a look of shock on his face as he gazed at his puppet. "No, silly boy!"He exclaimed then turned to where he could face the large cathedral, the gaze of children never leaving him. He pointed with his free hand so the children knew what he was looking at. "Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower lives the mysterious bell ringer..._Who_ is that creature?"He asked, more or less to no one in particular.

The puppet instant;y perked. "Who?"

"_What_ is he?"

"What?"

"_How_ did he come to be there?"

"How?"

"Hush!" Clopin said to the puppet viciously hitting it with a stick. It comically whimpered creating a laugh to erupt from the children, finding the puppet's pain rather amusing.

Clopin soon turned his attention away from the puppet to look back at the children. His gaze suddenly appeared more solemn than playful, though some of the older kids wanted to believe it was just for dramatic effects. "And Clopin will tell you," He said in a darker tone that before, "It is a tale...a tale of a man....and a monster..."(2)

* * *

**Paris, 1463**

It was a cold day in winter and around the afternoon when it had already begun to snow. The life in Paris had slowed dramatically and most were inside by the fire to keep warm. The outside of the city had appeared to have gone into a light hibernation. While a few people would be out every now and again, the area held a sleepy feeling that made one want to resist going outside. And no one did go outside.

Except for one.

She was a small, meek woman dressed in a gray cloak for warmth. Her skin was dark and olive in complexion and her hair was ebony in color. Thin, bony hands were held out as she remained by the gate of a large estate. Her eyes held a pleading look within them for every now and then some soul would pass back and she would beg for money. Of course, no one paid her a second glance.

In the mansion nearby, a middle-aged man rested in a large, velvet armchair. He was a tall and grand-looking man with strong limbs and regal appearance. His hair was dark brown with several streaks of gray and his eyes are ice cold as he gazed intensely at the fire. The man was dressed in fine clothing from head to toe and was exceptionally well-groomed. Despite his aging appearance, many would be willing to call him handsome.

There was a knock from the door. The man did not bother to look up from the fire. "Enter,"He said in a gruff voice. The door opened to reveal a portly, older woman with white hair and a gentle face. "Your child, sir,"She started with a glint in her eyes.

This got the man's attention. He looked at her with a raised brow. "Well?"

"A boy, Monsieur Beaumont!" She said unable to keep from beaming. "A lovely, beautiful baby boy! Why, he certainly does have his mother's eyes might I say-"

"Splendid," Beaumont said, though his voice argued other wise. It lacked the warmth and excitement any father would have when having a child, especially a _boy._ He looked over at the woman. "His name shall be Acelet. You are excused, Mrs. Potts."

His words were brisk, and Mrs. Potts did not argue with them. She was out within the blink of an eye, but even her employer's cold mood could not keep the smile off her face. But as soon as she left another figure entered the door. This was a a man, a somewhat taller and thinner one. His medium length, light hair was tied back in a long ponytail and his nose remained long and pointed. His face was quite jovial though. "Ah, Master, congratulations on your son!"

Beaumont grunted. Lumiere Chandler was one of the last people he really desired to speak to. His perkiness was annoying and Beaumont was already seconds from sending him out the door. "Yes yes...A good addition he shall be,"He replied with little enthusiasm.

Lumiere's smile faltered somewhat. He was already considering departure as going in there was a fairly bold move alone. He looked out the window. "Yes, yes he shall! And a good man he will be-"Lumiere's voice stopped abruptly. "Ah..eeuuh,"He started unsure of what he was actually looking at.

By now Beaumont had noticed Lumiere's distraction. Still siting in his armchair, he asked, "What is it Lumiere?"

The sternness in the master's voice frightened Lumiere and by then he realized he had made a mistake. He realized he made a horrible mistake when he realized that there was a gypsy out in front practically panhandling any poor soul out. He looked over at Beaumont and saw the fierceness in his gaze and Lumiere found himself having difficulty in lying. "Well, there appears to be a simple..uh, woman outside."

Beaumont instantly shot out of his chair. "_What_?"He boomed, "A _beggar_ you mean?"

Lumiere braced himself. "I will _not_ have some beggar in front of my home!"Beaumont exclaimed before grabbing something in the corner which caused Lumiere to pale.

"Now-Now master! Let's be reasonable!" He tried to say, but was ignored as the master stomped out of the warm home and into the front. Though Lumiere had not gone, he knew what was about to occur and regretted every bit of it. The master had taken his whip outside with him.

* * *

Later that night, Beaumont had returned to the comfort of his study. The woman he had found outside his home was long by now. He had given her quite a few good lashings. Beaumont had not even bothered to see if she was able to move when he was finished with her. He had just thrown her onto the street without a second thought. But why worry? She should not have been begging near his property!

His thoughts were interrupted by sudden knocking from the main entrance. A low growl escaped the throat of Beaumont as he really did not enjoy having someone interrupting his thoughts. Not even wanting a servant to answer the door, Beaumont got up and stalked his way down to the main entrance. He would deal with this intrusion himself. Swinging the door open, Beaumont was repulsed to see an old, pruney gypsy man hunched over with graying hair and rags for clothes. Beaumont was almost too disgusted to speak; why was another one of those gypsy beggars at his home? Were that that dumb?

"Get off my property, you wretched gypsy!"Beaumont shouted, a horrific glare in his eyes.

The old gypsy seemed unaffected though and only stared at the man. While he was calm and serene, a harsh gaze remained in his eyes as well. Taking a thin, scrawny finger, he pointed at Beaumont. "You," began the old man, "Killed my daughter."

Beaumont scoffed. "That wretch? Your kind deserves far worse than what I gave her," He said menacingly. Down the hall, several of the servants were listening. "Get out before I lose my patience. Your daughter angered me enough already!"

Looking at him, the old gypsy's face remained solemn. "You are a cruel, horrid man. For your sin you shall be punished,"He spoke and for once Beaumont felt the inability to speak. "You took my daughter from me, so I shall take _your_ child from _you_. And an end to you bloodline you shall have, unless you are accepted by _my_ kind."

It was that moment that Beaumont felt something he had never experienced. His body felt hot and his muscles tense. Before he knew it, he was having difficulty moving. His breathing became shallow and it felt as if his lungs were drying out. The air he tried to breathe stung and there was a sharp, vicious pain in his chest. Unable to support himself and engulfed in pain, he screamed and fell to the ground, dead.

It was that moment another scream was heard.

* * *

**Paris, 1482**

"Dark was the night when our tale continues, near the walls near Notre Dame. A woman there ran with her newly born child to the steps of Notre Dame. But the woman was mistaken for a gypsy! Believed to be a thief she was then pursued, by a man who had a heart as iron as much as the bells of Notre Dame," Clopin continued, the children truly enthralled. He paused as the children tried to listen closely, and then he continued.(3)

"Judge Claude Frollo longed to purge the world of vice and sin, and he saw corruption...Everywhere! Except within," He said, not saying much more which left some of the children to imagine in their own heads what was happening. "And the woman? She _ran_. She ran and until she was cornered, she fought to protect the bundle she carried. But she could not save her own self and _died_, on the steps of Notre Dame."

The children gasped at hearing this. While many of the boys were interested in hearing what would happen, many of the young girls were worried and many nervous. "And when Frollo saw what she carried was not just a baby, but a cursed being, he tried to put it to and end but then..."

" 'STOP!' Cried the Archdeacon!", Said Clopin, while putting a hand up. "And for one time in his life, of power and control, Frollo felt a twinge of fear, or guilt, for his immortal soul. To repent for the murder of an innocent as the Archdeacon suggested, Frollo took the child as his own."

Clopin paused to look at the group of listeners. Their eyes were wide, waiting for more, wanting more. "And Frollo gave the child a cruel name...a name that means destruction," He said, "Abbadon."

"Now here is a riddle to guess if you can. Sing the bells of Notre Dame...who is the monster and who is the man?"(4)

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright, not sure what I was thinking. I was bored in Geometry and out of nowhere, I got this idea of a crossover between Disney's _Beauty and the Beast_ and _The Hunchback of Notre Dame._ So, I guess you could say this is the result of boredom in Geometry? I really was not sure about posting it at all to begin with since I was not sure if I would be able to blend the two the way I wanted. But, my muse got the better of me. This prologue is sort of how I imagined the beginning of the story to occur if the two stories did connect in some form. I imagined a lot of the characters from both films to be there, such as Lumiere and Clopin obviously.

With Clopin's introduction, I tried to base it a lot off what happens in the beggining of _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ film. 1-2 and 3-4 are actually directly taken from the dialogue and lyrics during the beginning scene, which is why it is so choppish. I purposely left some of the details vague because if I do continue this, which I am strongly considering, I will reveal more of them throughout later chapters. Also, if I continue, I will keep as many Disney characters as I can except the Beast and Belle mainly because I have my own ideas for their characters.

Not much else to say; I mainly wanted to explain that to prevent some confusion. Not saying there won't be. I do hope you all enjoy reading this and if you'd like me to keep this story up please review and let me know.

Thanks!


End file.
